


כנגד הקור

by TheSilverSeeker



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale to the Rescue (Good Omens), Cold-Blooded Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker
Summary: לקרולי קר.זהו זה התירוץ שלי לכתוב פלאף
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	כנגד הקור

זה לא היה לילה אפל וסוער. מה שלא עשה אותו פחות מטריד עבור התושבים קרי-הדם של לונדון.   
קרולי ניסה להצטנף לתוך עצמו, וכשזה לא עזר הוא קם מהספה, רוטן לעצמו ומגניב מבטים זועפים לעבר המלאך המנמנם בכורסה כל הדרך למטבחון. הוא הדליק את הקומקום וחיבק את עצמו, שיפשף את ידיו במעלה ובמורד זרועותיו בזמן שהמתין, ואז החליט שנמאס לו ובהינף יד המים הגיעו לנקודת רתיחה. כשמזג אותם לכוס הם לא לגמרי הופתעו לגלות שכבר הפכו לתה. הוא חזר לספה ולגם, המשקה החם זולג במורד גרונו והחמימות מתפשטת בגופו, סיפוק רגעי אך לא מספיק. הוא נרעד, ובן רגע שמיכה רכה נחה סביב כתפיו. קרולי משך את השמיכה קרוב יותר אליו וסינן כמה קללות יצירתיות שהיו מדהימות אפילו את שייקספיר.   
בכורסה הסמוכה, המלאך פקח עין ישנונית אחת. "יקירי?" הוא מלמל.   
קרולי השפיל את עיניו לרגע, ואז פגש במבטו של אזירפאל, והביט אותו שוב. "קר לי," אמר לבסוף בחוסר חשק, ואז הוסיף, תקווה מתגנבת לקולו: "אולי, תוכל…?"  
אזירפאל מצמץ, ואז שפתיו נמתחו לחיוך קטן. "כמובן." הוא פרש את ידיו לצדדים בתנועה מזמינה, וקרולי החליק בשמחה לחיקו של המלאך, שעטף אותו בזרועותיו. הוא גיחך. "תראה מה נהיה ממך, מלאך," הוא התכרבל קרוב יותר. "נותן לי להתקרב אליך ככה."   
"תפסת אותי," המלאך נאנח ונשק לראשו. "מאוד מרושע מצדך."   
"מאוד מרושע," אישר קרולי, וכשגל נוסף של חמימות התפשט בגופו נאנח בסיפוק ועצם את עיניו.


End file.
